Bloody Kisses
by Faith1990
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Sarah asks for a second chance at her past, but things are never what they seem. All characters belong to Jim Henson and Co. Please Rate and Review :
1. Chapter 1

**12 Black Rainbows**

Ch.1

"Shit!" Sarah cursed as she hit her toe on the table. She was as damn clumsy at 20 years old as she had been at 15.

She was always bumping into something or other in her apartment. Of course, the lights being off probably didn't help. It was another sleepless night for her. After five damn years, she still couldn't go to bed without dreaming of _him. _As she lay down, the words slipped from her lips before she could stop them.

"I wish I had a chance to do it all over again." She whispered, thinking of her time in the Labyrinth.

Sarah gasped as the bed seemed to vanish from under her. One second she was free-falling, and the next, the Goblin King stood before her, looking exactly as he had the night she had wished Toby away. The child was in his arms, and Jareth looked at her right before Toby disappeared into thin air. Sarah was stunned. She slowly walked over to the vanity in what used to be her room as a teenager, and flinched when she saw her reflection. She was exactly as she had been not a moment ago… a grown 20 year old woman.

How was this possible? She had just seen Toby in the Goblin King's arms and he wasn't a year over two. _It's a dream, it has to be_. Sarah thought desperately. Yet, in the back of her mind, she knew this was no dream. She'd forgotten the power of words… the power of wishes, and the ever smug king in front of her was a sore reminder of said power.

"Give me my brother back." She demanded.

"What's said is said." Jareth smirked, his words sending a chill down her spine at the familiarity of them.

She knew he was aware of what was happening, and she was in no mood for games.

"That's not fair!" Sarah grimaced, even as she said the words. "Quit fucking around with me Jareth, you know I didn't mean it. Not then, and not now." She ground out.

"My, my, what a foul mouth for such a beautiful creature."

"Where did you send him?" Sarah demanded.

"You know very well where he is."

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Sarah yelled, lunging herself at Jareth with all the fury in her being. Her anger was quickly replaced by confusion, though, when she met nothing but the open window. She looked around the room frantically, to find him standing across the way, an amused smile on his lips.

"Why so angry, love? I've brought you a gift." He said sweetly.

"I know what your damn gift is, and I don't want it, Goblin King! Now, I suggest you get the hell out of my way so I can beat your stupid Labyrinth and get my brother back." Sarah fumed.

An entertained laugh escaped the king.

"Very well. You have thirteen hours." And with that, he was gone.

Jareth sat in his chambers, contemplating what had just occurred. He had been quite surprised with the young woman he had encountered. She had been strikingly beautiful, with her long chocolate hair, and her womanly curves… and those eyes. They could easily rival any jade stone he could conjure. Yet, the most impressive detail, was that she had known his name. He, of course, always knew the names of those who were wished away, and those who did the wishing, but he had never encountered a mortal who knew his right away.

He pondered how such a thing was possible. He supposed she might have heard it from someone who had traveled his Labyrinth, but he doubted it. There was something more here… the way she looked at him, the fury in her eyes... it was almost as if… _No, impossible. I would know_.

"God dammit!" Sarah yelled, nearly twisting her ankle coming down the hill that led to the maze.

She walked on, mumbling about stupid Goblin Kings and unfairness when she heard water. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, a smile forming over her features.

"Hoggle!" she grinned, running up to her old friend.

"Oh, it's you." The dwarf answered.

"Yes! Hoggle, you've got to help me, Jareth's up to something."

"Hmmm? How do you know me name?" Hoggle asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"What do you mean? Hoggle this really isn't the time for games, you have to help me figure out what's going on. I need to get into the Labyrinth and get Toby back."

The dwarf gave her a confused look, and pointed to the giant doors that started opening.

"You gets in there." He responded, and went back to killing his fairies.

_Damn bastard made Hoggle forget who I am! _Sarah thought with rage. She tried to calm herself and found her way to where the worm had guided her the first time. She quickly walked into what looked like a solid wall, and made a right, exactly as she had done in the past, hoping to reach Jareth as soon as possible and get her brother back to safety.

Jareth watched Sarah's progress in one of his crystals, astounded by how much ground she was covering, even though she was taking the extremely long way to the castle. It was almost as if she knew exactly where she was going. Jareth paused at that thought for a moment, but quickly shook it off, deciding it was time to entertain young Toby, who refused to stop crying.

Sarah kept on walking, until she finally ran into the four guards. She heard them start to rattle off about the doors and how only one question could be asked.

"Enough. You," she said pointing at the guard to the right, "I'm going through your door, so move."

The guard gave her a puzzled look, but stepped aside, as she had requested, and let her through.

Sarah steeled herself, and was ready when the fall came. For some reason, the hands felt much more annoying this time than the last.

"Which way?" they asked, almost in a mocking tone.

Sarah was about to tell them down, but stopped herself. Should she perhaps choose something different this time? She knew her best bet was to go with what she knew… what had worked the first time, but she couldn't help but shiver at the thought that if she went down the same path, another encounter with Jareth would come very soon. After mulling it over for a moment, she finally gathered her wits, and spoke clearly.

"Down."

"She chose down." The hands laughed evilly. Then she was falling once again.

"Ohh!" she gasped as she hit the ground. She tried to adjust her eyes to the oubliette, knowing that Hoggle was there.

"Hoggle…"

The room lit up, and she saw the dwarf standing a few feet from her.

"How did ya know I was here?" he asked, that suspicious look back once more.

"I just did, look…" Sarah stopped, realizing that not everything would work the same as it had last time. The truth was, even though she had already gotten this far in half the time it had taken her on her first visit here, she still needed results, and soon. She closed her eyes, silently asking her dear friend to forgive her, and snatched the pouch of jewels that hung from his belt.

"Hey! That's my property, give those back!" Hoggle yelled, outraged.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. I promise your belongings will be returned if you help me get there. Please, help me." Sarah begged.

"Ah, damn! Alright, but ya better keep your promise." He grumbled, stepping over to the wall and picking up the door. Sarah couldn't help but giggle as he first accidently opened the broom closet, same as he had done before. When he finally got the small door open, she followed him through it, readying herself for the man she knew was perched waiting on the other side.

"For the path you will take will lead to certain destruction!" the false alarm warned.

As if on a timer, a crystal ball rolled on the floor past Sarah and Hoggle.

"Oh, no." She whispered.

As she turned the corner, she saw Jareth sitting in the same garbs he had worn five years ago.

"Ahhh, what have we here?"

"Uh—nothing." Hoggle responded nervously.

"Nothing? Nothing, nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la?" the Goblin King demanded as he threw his disguise to the ground and revealed himself.

"Your majesty, what a nice surprise." Hoggle said.

"Hello, Hedgewart." The king replied with an amused smile.

"Hoggle!" Sarah and Hoggle snapped.

"Hoggle, can it be that you're helping this girl?" Jareth questioned.

"Alright, enough with the repetition!" Sarah yelled, suddenly fed up. She looked straight at Jareth and raised her chin in defiance. "You and I have some business to discuss."

Jareth's eyes lit up.

"So we do." And with a wave of his hand, Hoggle disappeared.

"I want to know what you're up to, Jareth, and I want to know right now."

"Such a curious little thing, but you see, I have questions of my own, so if you don't mind, I think we'll start off with mine."

"That's not fair."

"You say that so often," Jareth said as he stalked towards her, stopping a breath away from her face. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

Sarah cursed herself mentally when she felt her body react to his closeness. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She'd wanted a chance to do everything over again, but this is not what she'd meant.

"Fuck you, Jareth."

"My, aren't we impatient?" he teased, giving her that smirk that so infuriated her.

Sarah felt herself turn a deep shade of red, and stormed off, leaving behind a laughing Goblin King.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pen Name Update:

My pen name will be changing to Faith1990. I hope you all receive this update, and feel secure that my stories will still be up, just under a new pen name.


End file.
